Battle Pages/Belladonna Household vs. White Fang
"Belladonna Household vs. White Fang" is a battle that occurred in the episodes "Alone Together", "A Perfect Storm", and "True Colors" in Menagerie. Preceding Events Blake receives a message from Ilia to meet with her alone before she and Sun go recruiting again for the night. Blake meets with Ilia as agreed; however, it turns out to be an ambush to capture Blake. Ilia and Yuma leave to help with the assault on the Belladonna home while Trifa and another Faunus take Blake away. Blake, however, had previously anticipated the meeting going wrong and calls out to Sun. The Fight Sun leaps and kicks down the Faunus before engaging in a brief duel with Trifa. Sun blocks Trifa's knife blows with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang before disarming her. Blake, free from her bonds, punches Trifa in the face, knocking her out. The two then proceed to head to the Belladonna home to help Blake's parents. Back at the house, Kali and a Menagerie Guard take cover from a couple of White Fang soldiers. One soldier is shot down by the guard, but he gets shot down by the other soldier. Kali takes the incapacitated guard's pistol and starts firing back. Meanwhile, Ghira and a couple of other Menagerie guards fend off some White Fang troops in the entry hall. One of them tries to kick Ghira, but he grabs his foot and slams him into the wall. Ghira dodges a sword slash from another White Fang trooper. A guard manages to knock out another trooper after a brief scuffle, and Ghira knocks out the troop that attacked him by punching him in the diaphragm and slamming his head into the ground. Another White Fang troop approaches Ghira with his fist drawn back, but Ghira grabs his wrist and knife hands him in the neck and then tosses him aside. Another guard gets shot while protecting Ghira and goes limp. Ghira catches the guard's body and drops it to the ground, with Ghira wincing at his fallen comrade. He then growls as he turns his attention to the Albains, who have their weapons out. Ghira lets his claws out and rips his coat off. He bares his fangs and makes a feral growl at the two brothers, before letting out a mighty roar. Ghira is leaping around the entry hall and uses his claws to hang from one of the pillars, before pouncing on a White Fang soldier and clawing him down. A female White Fang soldier charges at him with a spear, but Ghira grabs it, lifting her off the ground, and tossing her into Fennec. Corsac holds out his weapon, which starts to glow red as Ghira preps to launch the spear at him. A fireball is launched from Corsac's weapon as Ghira throws the spear. The two attacks manage to hit their targets, with Ghira's Aura shimmering from the fireball and Corsac getting pinned to the wall by his hood. Fennec gets back up and activates his weapon, which glows white as a wind gust is conjured from it. Ghira brings his arms to his face to block the attack, and his feet drag backwards a couple of feet as a result. A White Fang soldier with an assault rifle is hiding behind a pillar and takes the opportunity in an attempt to attack Ghira. Suddenly, Sun bursts in from the window behind him and knocks him down. Corsac discards his hood and joins his brother as they prepare to launch a combination attack with their weapons. A stream of wind and fire whirls toward Sun, but he blocks the attack by twirling Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Blake jumps down from the terrace above the Albains, dodging a fireball and a wind attack in the process. She does a three-point landing in front of them. The brothers attempt to stab Blake, but she uses her ice Dust-enhanced Semblance to trap their hands and weapons. Ghira then tells his daughter to help her mother, while he and Sun deal with the Albains. After Blake leaves, the brothers have their hands freed. Blake runs through the corridors of the Belladonna home, before running into Ilia in the large meeting room. Elsewhere, Kali and a couple of guards are seen in the tea room. Kali runs out of ammunition in her pistol and takes a nearby tea tray to block a shot. Yuma then flies in and tries to choke out a guard. Kali then takes the tea tray and strikes Yuma in his head with it, knocking him unconscious. Back in the large meeting room, Ilia descends from the balcony in one fell swoop, eliminating one of Blake's clones. Once she sees the real Blake, she immediately cracks her whip, forcing the latter to dive behind a desk for cover, before running on top of another desk to dodge the next two attacks. Once Blake lands on the ground, she brings up Gambol Shroud to deflect two more blows before using her ribbon to drag Ilia by the arm towards her before she pushes the chameleon Faunus away with a jump kick. As the two lock blades, Ilia presses the trigger, sending an electric current through her weapon and electrocuting Blake through the electricity conducted through Gambol Shroud. As Blake reaches for her sheath, Ilia uses the side of the desk to springboard her roundhouse kick, sending the former flying to another desk, her back hitting the wood before tumbling over it. The cat Faunus still keeps up the pace, using a clone to evade another strike, before sliding behind another desk, where she sees that Ilia has discarded her mask. While Ilia dims the lights, Blake quietly retrieves Gambol Shroud while Ilia sneaks around camouflaged in the dark. Once Blake predicts her location, she points her gun before Ilia sends her tumbling on the floor with a strike. When Blake gets back up on her feet, she fires off several shots, with the muzzle flash illuminating the room as Ilia runs and dodges. Switching Gambol Shroud to its bladed form, Blake calls out to Ilia, who is on top of the balcony, before striking her whip twice from above, forcing Blake behind cover once more. Blake then pulls out two magazines full of Dust rounds, one with Fire Dust, and another with Ice Dust. She apologizes to her father before loading Gambol Shroud with Fire Dust, where she fires a round at the upper balcony, igniting the room and illuminating the area, revealing Ilia's position. Once Ilia realizes her position is compromised, she uses a desk as momentum and somersaults over Blake, landing behind her, momentarily knocking Gambol Shroud away before the latter retrieves it mid-air and parries the next few blows in a reverse grip, before grabbing Ilia by the hand and spinning her around. Ilia then recovers and forces Blake to dodge back with a clone with a low sweep of her whip. Blake blocks another blow before grabbing her wrists and forcing her weapon down on the floor. However, it was still not enough as Blake is forced to dodge another two strikes, before Ilia spins her whip around for a wide attack, as Blake sidesteps out of the way. Blake then lets off several gunshots, as Ilia deflects them all and forces her to retreat all the way up on the balcony with a low attack. While they trade words, Blake takes the opportunity to reload and fire another salvo, which Ilia deflects once more before preparing another blow, only to realize that her weapon is frozen stiff from deflecting what apparently were bullets made of Ice Dust. Blake then uses her ribbon to disarm Ilia before pinning her to the ground, just before the Albains come crashing into the room, their daggers lying on the ground, followed by Ghira himself. As he is stunned by Blake's fight, Fennec takes the chance to stab him in the back, while Ilia takes advantage of Blake's distraction to kick Blake away, knocking her unconscious as her back meets a chair. Ghira then throws Fennec into Corsac's position, while Corsac dodges and matches Ghira's punches blow for blow, clasping hands in an attempt to push the other away. The camera then tumbles clockwise as Fennec then runs in with his dagger, but Ghira anticipates the attack and pushes Corsac aside to dodge and duck Fennec's swipes, before blocking Corsac's blows and punching him aside, and then grabbing Fennec during his sneak attack and slamming him to the ground. Blocking a few more of Corsac's punches, Fennec tries once more to stab Ghira, only for the latter to grab Fennec by the wrist, redirecting his hand, and forcing him to fire off a round, singing Corsac with a sizeable flame as he is knocked down onto the ground. As Fennec calls out to his brother, he charges at Ghira with rage, only for Sun to come out of the hole in the wall and dropkick Fennec out of the way. Sun then charges towards Ilia, twirling Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and attempting to strike her with the butt of the staff, before she knocks him aside and sets up a low sweep, landing another blow with her frozen weapon before somersaulting backwards to avoid Sun twirling the staff and parrying his strike. As she attempts a roundhouse, Sun smacks her aside as he splits apart the staff into their nunchuck forms, her back arching from the pain as she flinches from the blow. As Ilia charges in, Sun uses his gunchucks and fires off a barrage of shotgun blasts and twirls them in a flurry of blows, all while Ilia blocks every single one of them before Sun does a handstand and kicks her aside. He then cartwheels into the air and fires off the gunchucks which Ilia parries again, before locking their weapons against each other. Once Ilia sees that the ice has melted off, she grins, but quickly discovers her whip does not respond to her pulling the trigger. Seizing this moment of distraction, Sun pushes Ilia aside with the butt of his staff before pinning her against a pillar. Elsewhere, Fennec ducks underneath one of Ghira's punches, while blocking a backhand with his arm, until Ghira sends a right hook his way, landing the Fox Faunus into the hole they just entered through moments earlier. When the support beam is about to collapse onto Ilia, Ghira lifts it with his own strength, quickly backed up by Sun's clones. As Fennec sees that his brother is still down, he grabs Corsac's dagger, along with his own combined dagger, and charges towards Ghira. Seeing that Ghira can't maintain the weight any longer, Blake pulls him away with Gambol Shroud, which sends the balcony crashing down onto Fennec, before crushing him and making the daggers he charged explode. Once Corsac wakes up and discovers what happened, he screams in a despaired rage, before Ilia electrocutes him. Image Gallery V5 08 00047.png V5 08 00048.png V5 08 00049.png V5 08 00050.png V5 08 00051.png V5 08 00052.png V5 08 00053.png V5 08 00054.png V5 08 00055.png V5 08 00056.png V5 08 00057.png V5 08 00058.png V5 08 00059.png V5 08 00060.png V5 09 00030.png V5 09 00031.png V5 09 00032.png V5 09 00033.png V5 09 00034.png V5 09 00035.png V5 09 00036.png V5 09 00037.png V5 09 00038.png V5 09 00039.png V5 09 00040.png V5 09 00041.png V5 09 00042.png V5 09 00043.png V5 09 00044.png V5 09 00045.png V5 09 00046.png V5 09 00047.png V5 09 00048.png V5 09 00057.png V5 10 00012.png V5 10 00013.png V5 10 00014.png V5 10 00015.png V5 10 00016.png V5 10 00017.png V5 10 00018.png V5 10 00019.png V5 10 00020.png V5 10 00021.png V5 10 00022.png V5 10 00023.png V5 10 00024.png V5 10 00025.png V5 10 00026.png V5 10 00027.png V5 10 00028.png V5 10 00029.png V5 10 00030.png V5 10 00031.png V5 10 00032.png V5 10 00033.png V5 10 00034.png V5 10 00035.png V5 10 00036.png V5 10 00037.png V5 10 00038.png V5 10 00039.png V5 10 00040.png V5 10 00041.png V5 10 00042.png V5 10 00043.png V5 10 00044.png V5 10 00045.png V5 10 00046.png V5 10 00047.png V5 10 00048.png V5 10 00049.png V5 10 00050.png V5 10 00051.png V5 10 00052.png V5 10 00053.png V5 10 00054.png V5 10 00055.png V5 10 00056.png V5 10 00057.png V5 10 00058.png V5 10 00059.png V5 10 00060.png V5 10 00061.png V5 10 00062.png V5 10 00063.png V5 10 00064.png V5 10 00065.png V5 10 00066.png V5 10 00067.png V5 10 00068.png V5 10 00069.png V5 10 00070.png V5 10 00071.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 5